1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical catheters. More specifically, the invention relates to dual-lumen catheters.
2. Description of Related Art
Dual-lumen catheters are often used for the treatment of conditions relating to body vessels such as arteries and veins. When treating, for example, a stenosis or other lesion a wire guide may be percutaneously inserted into the body vessel and positioned near the lesion. One lumen of the catheter is inserted over a wire guide and a distal tip of the catheter is guided to a treatment location by pushing the catheter along the wire guide. Once at the treatment location a balloon, for example, may be unfolded and inflated through the other lumen to temporally occlude the vessel. In some cases, a stent may be disposed around the balloon in which case inflation of the balloon positions and expands the stent within the body vessel. In other cases, the wire guide may be removed and another treatment device provided through the wire guide lumen to treat the lesion.
Often it is necessary to rotate the dual-lumen catheter around its longitudinal axis when advancing it to the treatment location or otherwise positioning it in the vasculature. With existing dual-lumen catheters having a round shaft, this results in a “whipping” effect when the catheter is rotated that may cause injury to the vasculature. The “whipping” effect occurs because of a tendency of round catheters to bend normal to a webbing axis located between the two lumens.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved dual-lumen catheter.